Retour en arrière
by Hachiiko
Summary: Il ne savait pas de qui il avait hérité cette maladresse, mais cette fois-ci, vraiment, il allait chercher à le savoir... parce que là... non mais , sérieusement ? Il était à quelle époque ?


**Auteur:** Hachii

**Raiting** : K+

**Pairing** : James Sirius Potter x Narcissa Black (future Malfoy)

**Thème** : You say "Goodbye" and I say "Hello, hello, hello". (certes ce n'est pas la meilleure mais bon)

**Personnages obligatoires** : Utiliser la fonction "Random Pairing" pour trouver les deux personnages.

**Phrase obligatoire** : "Toi, moi, nous ... jamais. Plutôt crever." / "Si tu t'arrachais les yeux... tu serais assuré(e) de ne plus avoir à me voir."

**Genre** : Tragedy, drama ou humour.

**Mot de l'auteur **: Après avoir, comme le voulait Snap', tiré deux personnages au hasard, j'ai eu la bonne surprise de tomber sur James Sirius Potter / Narcissa Malfoy. Alors dans ma tête c'était « FUCK YEA. » puis c'est passé à « Mais elle a l'âge d'être sa grand mère » … chaud quoi. Puis bon, la phrase « toi, moi, nous… jamais. Plutôt crever » suppose un brin d'amour. J'ai donc eu un éclair de génie en remerciant JKR :) retrouvez les défis des autres membres en allant voir sur ma bio, le lien y est ;)

Voilà donc pour vous, en espérant que ça te plaise Snap' !

* * *

Assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, James Sirius Potter observait la neige tomber avec dégoût. Il n'avait manqué que ça pour combler sa journée pourrie. D'abord, son père lui avait interdit d'aller voir sa potentielle future petite amie. Et quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, Harry l'avait achevé en lui rappelant le repas de famille chez les Weasley. Et là, glaçon dans le verre de Whisky PurFeu, il neigeait. Et pas des petits flocons de merde, non, des flocons carrément en surcharge pondérale !

Bref, sa journée était passée de pourrie à démoralisante au plus haut point.

Bien décidé à exprimer sa mauvaise humeur, l'aîné des enfants Potter n'avait rien dit d'autre que « bonjour » et « non ça va pas ». Le repas terminé, il s'était éclipsé pour aller fusiller du regard cette poudreuse maléfique.

-C'est pas comme si y'avait quelque chose à faire quoi…

En effet… soufflant une énième fois, il abandonna son poste et fouina dans le grenier. Il aimait bien ce grenier, il y trouvait toujours des choses intéressantes. La dernière fois, il était tombé sur une collection de vieux tirages de la Gazette du Sorcier. Beaucoup avaient son père et ses amis de toujours en couverture. Il en avait apprit pas mal sur le calvaire qu'ils avaient enduré et s'était montré un peu plus enclin à ne pas trop forcer sur sa crise d'adolescence.

Cette fois encore, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'objet qui allait le divertir. C'était une longue chaîne à laquelle pendait un sablier cerclé.

Hermione lui avait parlé de ça, une fois où il lui avait demandé de lui raconter ses études à Poudlard.

C'était le retourneur de temps… et il se demandait bien s'il marchait encore.

Est-ce qu'il devait prendre le risque de le tourner ? Au pire, il pourrait juste remonter quelques heures en arrière, histoire d'aller voir Clarisse et de revenir comme si de rien n'était.

Oui, il pouvait bien faire ça.

Il s'assit sur une pile de livres puis fit tourner le sablier. Mais au moment où il allait arrêter, la pile tomba et lui avec, son coude fracassant le pauvre pendentif.

-Non !

Et si. Il n'eut que le réflexe d'attraper l'objet avant que tout ne change. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se figea sur place.

-C'est pas vrai ? Oh la galère !

Normalement, il aurait dû se retrouver chez Hermione et Ron mais visiblement, il n'y était pas…et il savait très bien où il était.

Il s'était retrouvé à Poudlard. Plus précisément, dans le parc.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, se traitant de tous les noms.

-Un problème, jeune homme ?

-Oui ! Je suis paumé je ne sais à quelle époque et… ?

Lâchant ses mèches noires, il tourna la tête vers la voix. Il reconnu l'homme après quelques secondes.

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes… Albus Dumbledore ?

-C'est exact. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Il ne réfléchit même pas au pourquoi de la présence de Dumbledore dans le parc, il pensa plutôt qu'il ne s'était pas perdu en 1300 et quelques, c'était déjà ça.

Réalisant sa chance, il décida de bien la saisir.

-Je suis James Sirius Potter.

-James Sirius Potter… Nous avons un élèves ici qui porte le même prénom que vous, si ce n'est le Sirius qui…

-Oui, je sais ! James Potter ! Son meilleur ami s'appelle Sirius Black.

-Tu me sembles bien informé… répliqua Dumbledore, à peine contrit par le fait d'avoir été coupé.

Au moins, maintenant il savait qu'il se trouvait à l'époque où ses grands parents étaient étudiants à Poudlard.

-Ecoutez, c'est une histoire de fou ! Je vous promets que je n'ai aucune mauvaises intentions, alors s'il vous plait, vous voulez bien m'écouter et m'aider ?

Les yeux de Dumbledore scrutèrent son esprit un moment.

-Bien sûr. Allons dans mon bureau, Monsieur Potter.

D'un pas pas pressé du tout, le directeur regagna le château avec son nouvel invité. A leur passage, les élèves se retournaient pour observer ce jeune homme habillé d'une drôle de façon. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce jean troué et ces bottes ?

Trop pressé de retourner chez lui, James ne les remarqua même pas.

-Bien, asseyez-vous, James. Dit le directeur en pointant son éternel siège face à son grand bureau. Expliquez-moi donc votre problème.

-D'accord, merci. Alors hum… par où commencer ?

-Il faut toujours commencer par le début, Monsieur Potter.

-Oui… alors voilà.

Il sortir de sa poche le retourneur de temps. Le sablier était tout tordu. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dumbledore pour comprendre que quoi il s'agissait.

-Vous êtes donc un égaré du temps.

-Il semblerait, oui…

-Et vous voudriez retourner de là où vous venez.

-En effet.

-Et, de quelle époque venez-vous, mon cher ?

Albus semblait amusé par la situation. Pour lui, ça ne devait être qu'un jeu de plus dans son quotidien.

-2012, Monsieur.

-C'est bien loin de nous ça ! rit l'homme. Etes-vous un élève de Poudlard ?

-Oui, je suis à Griffondor.

Disant cela, il bomba un peu le torse.

-Je vois. Puis-je vous poser une question, James ?

-Bien sûr.

-Vous m'avez dit connaître James Potter et Sirius Black. Puis-je savoir comment ?

-Oh, c'est simple. Je suis le petit fils de James.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Les yeux du directeur pétillaient de malice.

-Cela veut donc dire que James aura un enfant.

-Oui, mais juste un, mon père parce que…

James se stoppa, il se rappela des paroles d'Hermione qui lui disait que tout pouvait changer le futur et que c'était dangereux.

-Je vois que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, Monsieur Potter.

-J'essaie de l'être, oui…

Il sourit, gêné qu'une personne d'une telle envergure lui dise cela. Son père lui avait tellement parlé de lui. Et puis, son petit frère portait même son prénom ! C'est qu'il devait avoir été important pour Harry.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous. Il me faudra du temps pour réparer le retourneur de temps. Par chance, il n'est pas brisé à ce que je peux voir.

-Combien de temps ?

-Ca, je ne puis te le dire…

-Hum, je comprends. Je vais devoir étudier ici en attendant ?

-Je le crains.

Pour James, ce n'était pas le fait d'étudier qui était un problème, mais bien de ne pas savoir quand il rentrerai. Si toutefois il rentrait.

Trois jours étaient ainsi passés. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur son identité, surtout auprès de son grand-père sa grand-mère, il s'était trouvé un autre nom : James Soffer.

Dumbledore l'avait présenté comme un élève « de passage », ne se justifiant pas sur ça.

Il avait bien entendu été placé à Griffondor et, il ne l'avait pas dit à Dumbledore, mais il ressentait un grosse boule au ventre dès qu'il était avec James, Sirius et les autres.

Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir atterrie à cette période précise, parce qu'il trouvait injuste que lui rencontre, parle, rit avec son grand-père alors que son père n'avait jamais eu la chance de le faire.

Malgré tout, il appréciait bien le temps qu'il passait en compagnie ce cette génération qui n'était pas du tout le sienne. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius et James, se disant que les prénoms faisaient vraiment la personne.

Puis il fit une rencontre. Au détour d'un couloir, alors que lui, Remus, Lily , James, Sirius et Peter se lançaient une balle enchantée, il percuta quelqu'un.

-Ah ! Désolé ! Ca va ?

-Oui mais regarde où tu marches !

Elle était blonde et belle comme une poupée. Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler alors qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Elle était accompagné de trois autres filles.

-Oh, je vois. C'est normal que tu sois aussi empoté, il suffit de regarder qui tu fréquentes.

Cette remarque le fit froncer les sourcil. Elle lui paraissait moins attirante tout d'un coup. D'un geste rapide, il posa ses yeux sur sa cravate. Verte et argentée, forcement.

-Oh allons, Cissy ! Ne soit pas si méchante avec lui.

La jolie blonde releva son petit nez d'un air dédaigneux.

-Viens Narcissa, dit une de ses amies, on ne devrait pas trop traîner ici.

-Oui, renchérie une autre, la stupidité est sûrement contagieuse.

Les trois filles s'en allèrent, laissant ladite Narcissa soupirer. Elle posa son regard gris sur James qui était encore tout près d'elle.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

-Non, Non, ça va, merci.

-Ok. Ah, Sirius, tu devrais faire attention, Bella est de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, ça risque encore de te retomber dessus.

Elle s'excusa puis s'en alla. Encore perturbé par ce changement soudain de comportement, James se tourna vers Sirius qui faisait encore un signe de la main à la blonde.

-Tu la connais ? Qui est « Bella » ?

-Si je la connais ? Bien sûr, c'est Narcissa Black, ma cousine. Et Bella c'est sa sœur, Bellatrix Black de son nom complet.

-Je vois… pourquoi elle…

-C'est « le comportement Black », le coupa James, un bras autour de la taille de Lily. Elle aime bien Sirius, pour elle, qu'il soit allé à Griffondor et pas à Serpentard ne lui fait rien, mais devant les autres, elle doit faire comme si elle le détestait.

-Ouais, alors qu'on se tape de bon délires, elle et moi ! Pas si sage que ça, la petit Narcissa !

James Sirius reposa son regard sur le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter. Si en plus elle n'était pas une petit prude comme elle semblait l'être, il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour qu'il ne tombe pas sous son charme.

C'est donc le lendemain qu'il commença sa cour. Seulement, faire la cour à cette époque et en 2012 , ça n'était pas la même chose.

-Oh, allez, Narcissa ! Je te jure que ça va être cool !

-Pour toi, ça sera Black. Et je ne pense pas qu'aller faire un tour en… « moto » puisse être aussi cool. Et puis laisse moi, je sais même pas qui tu es !

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla.

.

-Black…

-Soffer ?

-Tu me trouves comment ?

-Collant.

.

-Black ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu me trouves vraiment chiant ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois…

.

-Black ?

-…

-Ca fait deux semaines qu'on se connait maintenant, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

-…

-S'il te plait ?

-… juste quand je suis seule alors.

.

-Eh, Narcissa ?

-Suis le cours !

-Me dis pas que tu le suis ! Je te vois dessiner depuis tout à l'heure !

-…quoi ?

-Tu me dessines un truc ?

-Quoi donc ?

- Un narcisse.

.

-Narcissa ?

-James ?

-On sort ensemble ?

Il lui avait demandé ça l'air de rien alors qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, cachés dans un coin. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il lui semblait que Narcissa l'appréciait vraiment, alors il avait tenté sa chance. Le retourneur n'était toujours pas réparé et d'après Dumbledore, ça allait encore prendre un peu de temps. Alors il avait décidé de profiter du temps présent, après tout, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il en était vraiment tombé amoureux.

Elle allait lui répondre quelque chose quand un grand blond, Lucius Malfoy, le petit ami « commis d'office » de Narcissa apparut.

-Toi, moi, nous… jamais. Plutôt crever !

Elle se leva et embrassa Lucius.

-Je suis avec lui, tu le sais bien.

Cette réplique fit froncer les sourcils du blond.

-Alors comme ça, tu fais des avances à ma fiancée ?

-Pas du tout, on parlait de… de…

-Ne te cherche pas d'excuses. La prochaine fois, ne crois pas si bien t'en tirer.

Il prit la main de Narcissa et tourna les talons.

James n'eut que le temps de voir le regard désolée de son amour avant que celle ci ne soit cachées par les étagères de livres.

Une semaine encore passa. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient revu depuis, et maintenant, ils en étaient réduis à se cacher dans les salles de classes vides pour se parler.

-On ne peut pas être ensemble, James… c'est impossible et tu le sais.

-C'est à cause de Lucius ?

James Sirius savait très bien qu'elle allait l'épouser, elle aurait même un enfant avec lui. Mais là, il voulait juste tenter le tout pour le tout.

-A cause de lui, à cause de ma famille, à cause de toi…

-A cause de moi ?

-Tu t'en vas d'ici peu ! Je ne vais pas risquer que notre relation se sache juste pour une ou deux semaines ! Après, ça me suivra à vie ! Tu comprends ?

James venait de se prendre une grosse baffe.

-Wow, alors c'est ça le monde de la noblesse ?

-Quoi ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. Je m'en vais. T'as raison, vaut mieux en rester là.

« et puis on restes bons copains, hein ? Allez à plus »…

-Tu sais, j'aurai préféré ne jamais t'avoir vu. J'aimerai ne pas te voir du tout même.

Narcissa avait murmuré ça, la tête baissée. Pour elle, cela voulait dire qu'elle était désolée que par sa faute, il ne puisse être heureux avec elle. Pour lui, c'était une remarque aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

-Si tu t'arrachais les yeux... tu serais assurée de ne plus avoir à me voir.

Il tourna la poignée et partit. Juste comme ça.

Maintenant, il était face à Dumbledore qui lui tendait le retourneur de temps. A nouveau frais et dispo', l'objet pouvait aisément le renvoyer d'où il venait.

-Bon retour chez vous, Monsieur Potter.

-Merci, Monsieur.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Vous, hum… vous voulez que je passe un message à mon père ? Il aimerait bien, je pense.

-Tu vas leur raconter ?

-Oui, je pense.

-Tu pourrais aussi le garder pour toi. Tu sais, rien n'aura changé de ton côté. Ca sera comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

-Oui, je sais… enfin, c'est comme vous voulez.

-Je ne connais pas encore ton père, tu sais. Et même si apparemment, lui et moi aurons un bout de chemin à faire ensemble, je n'ai malheureusement rien à lui dire.

-Je comprends. Bien, j'y vais alors. Adieu, professeur.

-Adieu, Monsieur Potter.

James tourna le sablier. Il allait faire le dernier tour quand quelqu'un cria son nom, pas très loin d'eux.

-James ! Attends !

C'était Narcissa. Elle avait couru jusqu'au parc pour lui dire au revoir. Mais il était trop tard, déjà, le monde autour de lui se troublait.

-On se reverra, James !

La dernière sensation qu'il eut de cette époque là fut celle des lèvres de la jolie blonde sur sa joue et se sa main se glissant dans sa poche.

Puis le noir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était de nouveau dans le grenier, les livres finissant de tomber au sol.

Il décida de ne rien raconter à son père. C'était une histoire trop précieuse pour être racontée au final.

Il redescendit au salon où tous prenaient un café.

-Alors, tu as décoléré fiston ? dit Harry en souriant.

Son fils le lui rendit en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Oui, pardon, papa.

Quand ils se retournèrent chez eux, James prit son père à part.

-Papa, tu… tu connaissais Narcissa Black ?

-Narcissa Black…Narcissa Malfoy ?

-Oui…

-Et bien quoi ?

-Hum, rien, je voulais juste savoir, comme ça. J'ai vu des choses sur elle dans le grenier des Weasley, en fouillant.

-Et ?

-Oh rien, juste, je me renseigne. Après tout, c'est la grand mère du meilleur ami de mon frère…et, elle est toujours vivante ?

-Plus pour très longtemps, d'après les rumeurs, mais oui. Il y a un problème avec Scorpius ?

-Oh non, pas du tout ! Comme je t'ai dit, je me renseigne juste. Bon, j'y vais. Je sors un moment.

Sans attendre de réponse, il ressortit. Transplanant, il réapparût juste devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy. Lentement, elles s'ouvrirent, laissant voir un petit Scorpius, les yeux un peu rougis.

-James ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Hum, je suis… je suis venu voir ta grand-mère.

L'héritier Malfoy ouvrit de grands yeux, puis rit.

-Comment tu as su ? Même Al' n'est pas encore au courant.

Au courant de quoi ? Oh… il avait comprit.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne la connaissais pas.

-Juste, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-Bon… viens. Mais reste silencieux s'il te plait. Mon père n'est vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

-Je peux le comprendre. Je ne serai pas long.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James était seul face au corps sans vie de Narcissa . Elle était tellement vieille, loin de la magnifique image qu'il avait eu d'elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient devenu blancs, ses mains fines étaient devenu maigres. Et ses yeux, il ne les voyaient plus.

Il n'était même pas triste. Juste un peu chamboulé. Après tout, ça n'avait été qu'une passe. Il voulait juste lui faire ses adieux en bonne et due forme.

-Et bien…adieux alors, Narcissa.

Il trouva la situation totalement idiote maintenant. Elle avait certainement dû l'oublier.

Bougon, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches. Et il le sentit, le sortit, ce petit bout de parchemin griffonné. C'était un des narcisses qu'elle lui dessinait souvent, celui qu'elle lui avait glissé avant qu'il ne parte.

Lentement, il le posa sous les mains cadavériques de l'ex matriarche. Puis il s'en alla. Maintenant, c'était clair, il n'y avait plus rien entre Narcissa Malfoy et lui.

* * *

J'ai adoré l'écrire au final!

Nourrissez Hachii, donnez lui une review! XD


End file.
